Without you
by Mary - Ly 222002
Summary: Cómo superar la pérdida de quien amamos?
1. Chapter 1

TBBT no me pertenece, sólo escribo por diversión :)

Capítulo 1

Amy! - Sheldon despertó sobresaltado. Respiraba agitadamente y su corazón latía muy rápido. Sentía la boca seca. Sus ojos se adaptaron a la oscuridad de la habitación poco a poco. Extendió su mano a su lado en la cama. Estaba frío, vacío, la cama tendida.  
Habían sido meses difíciles en los que había tenido la casa completa para él. Una casa que había sido pensada para ser llenada por una pareja y por niños. Se levantó pesadamente y en completa oscuridad bajó las escaleras hacia la cocina, se sirvió una taza de leche y la entibió en el microondas. Apoyado en la encimera lo bebió a pequeños sorbos, mirando todo a su alrededor en la oscuridad, sólo iluminado por la tenue luz de la luna que se filtraba tímidamente por las ventanas.  
Nunca consideró la idea de ser un hombre de familia hasta que Amy entró en su corazón, tampoco la idea de comprar una casa tan grande y con un patio amplio que permitía jugar a la pelota o poner una casita. Pero ahora todo ese espacio que lo rodeaba lo hacía sentirse ahogado, como si nadara en la inmensidad del mar.  
Miró hacia la sala donde estaba el acogedor sofá que Amy había escogido. Donde cabían todos sus amigos para que ya nadie tuviera que sentarse en el suelo. Las reuniones semanales eran ahí, en su casa. Se divertían tanto. Las cosas habían cambiado con los años, para todos sus amigos, pero las cenas semanales para compartir sus vidas y pasar el rato se mantenían. O al menos así era hasta hace exactamente 7 meses 2 semanas y 3 días.  
Bebió otro sorbo de leche recordando el último día que se reunieron. Sonrió tristemente ante ese recuerdo.  
Sabía que tenía que irse de ahí, vender la casa y buscar un lugar más pequeño. Pero no podía, era la casa que habían comprado con Amy, la que entre todas las que vieron le había hecho brillar los ojos, cómo iba a venderla?  
Sus ojos se nublaron de pronto y las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar. Con todo lo que había llorado esos meses pensó que ya no le quedarían lágrimas, pero siempre estaban ahí, esperando salir en el momento más inesperado.  
Lloró en silencio mientras caminaba por la sala. Veía a Amy acomodando los muebles, doblando ropa, sacudiendo la foto de su boda, abriendo las cortinas por la mañana, preparando café, entrando por la puerta con una sonrisa.  
Mientras caminaba a paso lento, giraba en su dedo su anillo de bodas, su nuevo tic nervioso.  
Le dolía el pecho, le dolía el alma y sabía que nunca podría deshacerse de ese dolor...


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Amy estaba particularmente cansada ese día. El trabajo en el laboratorio se había vuelto agotador luego de que iniciara su nueva investigación. Cerró los ojos un instante mientras esperaba la luz verde en el semáforo. Subió sus anteojos y frotó uno de sus ojos olvidando que traía maquillaje. Fue al mirarse en el espejo retrovisor que descubrió el desastre que había hecho y que la hacía parecer un mapache.

Rayos! - pensó mientras pasaba sus dedos por debajo de su ojo para intentar corregir la mancha de la máscara de pestañas embarrada. Una bocina la hizo sobresaltarse y le recordó que debía avanzar. La luz ya estaba en verde.

Cuando llegó a su casa bajó cansadamente del auto y fue hacia el maletero. Sacó las compras y activó la alarma. Caminó pausadamente hacia la puerta y se quedó observando unos momentos. Amaba su casa y cada vez que podía se tomaba unos momentos para contemplarla. De un particular color azul, puertas y ventanas blancas, rodeada completamente de césped, sin cerco, completamente abierta hacia la calle, lo que le daba una sensación de amplitud.

Las luces estaban encendidas y se escuchaba una suave música que creía recordar era la banda sonora de una película...star, trek, wars, indiana, rings. Sheldon odiaba cuando le decía esa pequeña broma porque sabía que ella reconocía cada una de esas películas. Él casi siempre llegaba antes a casa porque el trabajo le quedaba más cerca. Ahora Amy trabajaba más lejos y como llegaba más tarde aprovechaba de hacer las compras.

Abrió la puerta y ahí estaba él, en la cocina adelantando la cena.

\- Hola - saludó Amy con una sonrisa.

\- Hola, Amy - respondió Sheldon acercándose a ella. La besó en los labios y le quitó las compras de las manos - cómo estuvo el viaje?

\- Largo, pero tranquilo - Sheldon le respondió sólo con una sonrisa.

\- Preparé la ensalada y puse a hervir el spaguetti, la salsa te la dejé a ti porque me gusta como la preparas, pero ya corté las verduras y descongelé la carne - dijo mientras sacaba las compras de las bolsas.

\- Genial, no tardaré nada - dijo subiendo sus mangas y lavando sus manos bajo el agua de la llave.

\- No trajiste leche?

\- Leche! Sabía que olvidaba algo - dijo molesta.

\- Mañana es el día de la avena y necesito leche.

\- Lo sé, lo sé - dijo bajando sus mangas.

\- Si quieres voy yo

\- No, a mí se me olvidó. Vuelvo en 10 minutos - caminó hacia la puerta, tomó su bolso y antes de salir volteó a verlo - Te amo.

\- Y yo a ti - respondió él.

Pasaron 30 minutos y Sheldon comenzó a preocuparse de que Amy no volviera. La llamó al celular varias veces pero no respondía. La tienda estaba a 10 minutos en auto, se habían tomado el tiempo cuando recién se mudaron. Se obligó a mantener la calma y esperar pacientemente que Amy llegara, sólo debía ser el tráfico. Pero consideró que ya era suficiente cuando se iba a cumplir una hora. Tomó sus llaves para ir a buscarla y mientras verificaba que la cocina estuviera apagada, alguien tocó la puerta. Con la prisa se le debían haber olvidado las llaves. Pero al voltear hacia la ventana el reflejo de luces rojas y azules le llamó la atención.

Cuando abrió la puerta no era Amy, era un policía.

\- Señor, esta es la casa de Amy Farrah Fowler?

\- Si, es mi esposa.

\- Me temo que hubo un accidente.

\- Accidente? Qué clase de accidente?

\- Un camión chocó el auto que conducía su esposa. Lo lamento señor, ella falleció en el lugar.

El mundo se volvió negro de repente, sintió que el peso que soportaban sus piernas era demasiado y tuvo que caminar hacia atrás y sentarse en el sillón. Le faltaba el aire, la boca se le secó y aunque veía que el policía seguía hablándole, sus oídos eran incapaces de escucharlo. Sólo visualizaba el rostro de Amy saliendo de la casa y escuchaba su "Te amo" antes de cerrar la puerta.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Amy conducía hacia la tienda un poco molesta, consigo misma por olvidar la leche y con Sheldon por hacerla ir por ella. No podía olvidar su programación de desayunos por una vez? No notaba que estaba cansada? Era obvio que no, pero todos esos años juntos la habían hecho acostumbrarse a sus manías y ya las asumía como algo completamente natural.

Cuando sólo faltaba una calle para llegar al estacionamiento de la tienda, un gato se atravesó frente a Amy que frenó de golpe. No podía atropellarlo. Eso era lo malo de vivir en un barrio residencial, los gatos se paseaban por la calle sin ningún control.

Cuando nuevamente aceleró, su vista siguió al gato que corría por su derecha y se metió en un callejón. Amy sintió alivio al ver que el gato estaba bien, pero ese alivio se convirtió en terror cuando escuchó una bocina muy fuerte y al girar la mirada a su izquierda vio unas grandes luces que se acercaban a gran velocidad hacia ella. Lo siguiente fue el ruido del impacto, tan fuerte que la hizo ensordecer por unos momentos. Sintió que se movía en todas direcciones y luego el dolor, primero en su brazo izquierdo, luego en su cabeza y en sus piernas. Un dolor que jamás había experimentado. Pero cuando el movimiento y el ruido por fin terminaron, lo que más le dolía eran sus costillas izquierdas. Algo presionaba, algo tenía allí que le impedía respirar bien.

El rostro de Sheldon vino a su mente, y luego mil imágenes de él, todo lo que recordaba de él. Quería estar a su lado en ese momento. Comenzó a llorar, tenía miedo y el dolor la sobrepasaba. Momentos después escuchó mil voces a su alrededor, algo le decían sobre una ambulancia pero ella no respondía, le dolía tanto respirar.

Sólo quería estar en casa cenando con Sheldon, ver su sonrisa al comer spaguetti. Quería que el dolor se fuera y poco a poco fue disminuyendo, tenía sueño, los ojos se le cerraban. Sintió el sabor metálico de la sangre en su boca y junto con una débil tos líquida cerró los ojos. Recordó los besos de Sheldon...


End file.
